


Love - Hate

by AKK



Series: Shattered Souls [5]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: M/M, STP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-03
Updated: 2003-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Date: 2078-10-18] Two drabbles from Killbane's pov observing Walsh's reactions to himself and Gooseman right after the incident in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/14403">For An Eye...</a> (rated Mature).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love - Hate

**Wolf Den Military Base  
2078-10-18**

 

1 – Love

 

The Runt took my eye. Negata confirmed it.  
Since then I've been sitting in this forcefield enclosed cell in the dark.  
The cell on the other side of the corridor is lit.  
I know who's in there, even before the commander releases him.  
Walsh's face reveals nothing as he watches the Runt return to the others. I notice they even gave the bastard a fresh coverall after I tore his last one to shreds.  
As he looks after him, the commander's mask of indifference drops.  
I convince myself that it is lust I see in his eyes and not...  
...love.

 

2 – Hate

 

The door at the far end of the corridor closes behind the Runt.  
I swear that someday I'll get that tight white ass, which moved so suggestively in the plain coverall, for myself. And when I'm done with him there won't be much left for the commander to lust after. I don't share.  
Walsh is still there, standing in front of my cell.  
He turns toward my cell. He's a normal. He can't possibly see me in the dark behind the forcefield.  
I expect him to release me as well.  
He doesn't.  
The mask drops again.  
And I see...  
...hate.

 

END


End file.
